


Metropolis Suite: The Archandroid

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dangit, F/F, I am just as much along for this ride as you guys are, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its gonna get weird yall, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, My friend said I would last to wait to post this, RIP me, Ryoken is a dork, implied gore, she was right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Trope Bingo: AUYusaku Fujiki is the young heir to a growing and leading technology company known as Wisteria Enterprise. He lived a relatively happy if strange life until he meets a small alien like being known as an Ignis.And that's how he gets dragged into a mess he didn't even know he was apart of.....





	1. Many Moons

Chapter: Prologue Many Moons

_ Yusaku you lied to me. _

_ We couldn’t change our fates after all….. _

Ai stared down at the still form of his partner, his origin... His very last connection to this cruel horrible world. Lightning was right, humans couldn’t be trusted to look after themselves or each other. Their greedy, selfish, and fearful. They something strange and different and either want to destroy it or own it.

He just wished he hadn’t listened to Yusaku back then, didn’t believe him when he wanted to change fate, to challenge their futures. Why is Ai so damn weak for him? For his words, his love? You can’t miss something if your dead. Yuskau would be alive and Ai wouldn’t have to deal with the heartbreak knowing that the could never truly have a future together simply because Ai exists.

When Ai lived with Yusaku all the soap operas always talked about passionate love, of how two people could be so connected they would go to the ends of the world for each other. Of parents who would walk through hellfire with their heads held high and love in their hearts to save their children. Of friends believing in each other and overcoming the worst of monsters to fight and party another day.

** _What a load of crap._ **

Love can’t bring Yusaku back from wherever he went, gone without Ai. Love didn’t tell Ai that Queen would have had hired a man to murder him in broad daylight with a fucking truck of all things. Love didn’t warn Ai that his actions would come to bite him for making so many people angry.

Love didn’t save Yusaku, and it won’t save this world once Ai was done with it.

Still, in the end, would it have been worth it? Destroying humanity? Maybe he should have listened to Lightning, maybe he was right in humanity needing someone to subjugate them. He should have just agreed and worked with him.

Yusaku would be alive at least if he had. Lightning was an arrogant bastard, it wouldn’t have taken much to sweet talk him in letting the origins live.

Yet the thought of Yusaku looking anything like Jin had under Lightning control? That was a far worse fate than death.

There was someone trying to speak to him. Ai can’t really focus on it as he stood up taking the mangled body. He saw concerned and horrified faces of random strangers, some even weeping as they looked on. Others desperately calling for help in a vain hope that his Yusaku could still be saved. Someone reached out with a colorful shawl that was on their shoulders and put it on Yusaku, whether out of respect of hiding the worst of his wounds or to keep him warm, Ai was unsure.

Ah, that’s right.

People like this exist too, the ones who would care for random strangers, who wept for them, and tried to care and help. Humans like this exist too.

It wouldn’t be fair to destroy humans like that, cause Yusaku was a human-like that too.

Regardless though he was gone, and maybe...maybe Ai should be too. He can’t bring himself to destroy or control humanity. He was much too tired for that.

He just wanted to sleep, sleep and maybe when he formed his last thought, fate would be kind and let him meet Yusaku again.

Ai started to walk, they tried to stop him but he was a solid wall against their efforts. So many people stared in shock or cried as he walked, he could hear sirens but they were too far off.

The shawl was turning red.

\-----

Ryoken had sold the mansion, but the place kept giving everyone bad vibes to those who tried to buy it. So it never got resold and thus no one lived there anymore.

It overlooked Stardust road though, it will be a pretty sight for his last moments too.

Ai already put all the calls on silent.

Opening the door he closed it with his foot and shuffled to the couch that faced the windows. The sun was setting and the green lights were already decorating the ocean. 

Pulling off his cape Ai wrapped it around himself and Yusaku already beginning the shutdown sequence, to find his partner again in the netherworld. If an Ignis can even go there, maybe he just might disappear entirely? That would be fine also if he was reborn this same fate would befall Yusaku again.

**User is requesting a reset of this SOLtiS. Would user like to backup this SOLtis programming?**

_ No. _

**Is User sure it wishes to reset this SOLtis? previous programming will not be retrievable after reset without backup.**

_ Yes. _

**Reset request granted.**

Ai felt himself fade and laid down on the couch holding Yusaku on top of him. At this angle, Ai could almost believe he was sleeping. He watched Stardust road even as his vision faded. He didn’t bother paying attention as the door was kicked in and frantic voices swarmed around him.

It was too late anyway, it didn’t matter.

_ Love wouldn’t save him this time. He won’t let it. _


	2. Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another nightmare, another Transfer- Wait what?

_ A child was crying. He needed to find them. They could be hurt or looking for someone they lost.  _

_ He needed to find them. _

_ Running as hard as he could, the vast darkness seemed to stretch on forever, a sinking feeling that he would fail filled him until a small boy’s form filled his vision. _

_ With relief he got on his knees hands holding out to hug the shadowy figure, they turned around- _

“MASTER YUSAKU WAKE UP!” A loud noise filled the air, making him flail off of his bed. Hitting the carpet hard he groaned as he felt the new soreness beginning between his shoulder blades.

Untangling his blanket from his face, Yusaku, glared at the sheepish one staring down at him. Roboppy gave him an apologetic smile and blinked their gold eyes innocently.

“My bad~ I didn't mean for that to happen,”

“I’d be more inclined to believe you if it wasn't for the air horn in your hands Roboppy.”

The giddy SOLtis sheepishly put the horn away in their hoodie and helped him up from his blanket trap. He was then rushed to his bathroom as Roboppy went to gather his stuff for the Academy.

Sighing under the spray of warm water he tried to recall the boy in his dream. They felt so familiar but every time he tries to see their face he wakes up. He thought by this age and after the medicines, it would finally be done. But the child kept appearing every time Yusaku was between medications. The dreams made the static in his head worse.

Yusaku had started seeing them when he was six 2-3 years after he was adopted by his father. They didn’t start off as dreams though but nightmares, where he was stuck in a white room. Yusaku would duel every day, be starved, and sleep on a cold unforgiving ground when he was exhausted.

His memories around when he was six years old got very hazy that year, he can’t remember it much. But after the nightmares his father refuses to let him leave his side, becoming an overprotective hen. Honestly, if Yusaku hadn’t put his foot down his father would have locked up in some comfy dungeon or something.

Ugh, Yusaku had to tell him his medication wasn’t working well this time.

“Master Yusaku! You’re taking forever in there. I have errands to do today.”Cursing softly he answered back Roboppys whines with a confirmation and turned off the water. Rushing out the slap off his feet echoed through the large bathroom as he ran into his room quickly drying.

Den City’s Private Academy uniform laid out on the bed with his laptop and bag. Yusaku never really wanted to be in a private school opting to instead go to a public one but his father refused to budge on it. Its annoying because of the people there look down at him for being adopted.

Glaring at the garishly blue and green outfit he put it on with the reluctance he had for it every day.

Leaving his room for the upstairs he was hit by the full force of the sun and smiled. This was one thing he would never get tired of. His home was in the middle of Den city, a large impressive tower his father designed just for them. The whole top level of their home had glass windows instead of walls giving an impressive 360 view of the whole city but especially the ocean. 

It gave Yusaku a sense of calm that washed the dreams away every time he woke up.

A tugging at his shirt broke him from his thoughts. “You would have more time to enjoy this if you didn’t take so long in the shower~”

Yusaku pouted at the now laughing maid SOLtis who herded him out of the door as they took his bag to put his lunch in. Shoving a breakfast sandwich in his hand with some tea instead. And then unceremoniously shoved into their elevator. 

“_Eat._ Stop daydreaming, We’re running late!”

* * *

There were a couple of upsides to going to the academy, one low population so a relatively quiet campus which did wonder when Yusaku meds failed. Two, teachers left you alone if you had top grades(which he did), and finally -

“Yusaku! Slow down you have longer legs than me.”A smile came upon his face as he saw the familiar form of his best friend in an equally ugly uniform jogging towards him.

-Three Aoi Zaizen his best friend since he was Eight was here.

“Did you oversleep too? What would your brother say if he knew you were sneaking out to duel and prance around in poofy dresses at night.” The tease got him a whap on the arm for his troubles.

“Hush, you, we’re in public, and all he would say is that if my grades slipped, this angel would lose her wings till their back up again,” They snorted, her brother had taken up bad punning from working with Yusaku's father too long. The first time Akira realized that he bemoaned working for the lunatic.

Laughing they entered the school unknowing of the gold eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

They sat at the back corner not wanting the teacher to see them talking, Aoi turned to him looking a bit concerned.

“Nightmares again?”

“I don’t think my medication is working as well as it used to, I have to go see the doctors again,” Yusaku muttered lowly back keeping his eyes down. He didn’t want the other students to know, no reason to give them ammo.

“Everyone rise,” The class respective called out and everyone stood to greet their teacher.

“Good morning everyone, please take your seats. I want to introduce you to a new transfer student today…”

A tall boy walked into class and Yusaku felt his breath hitch, a feeling of familiarity overcame him as he stared hard at the transfer.

He had tall confident almost bordering on cocky demeanor, hand in his pocket and balancing slightly on one foot. Dark tanned slightly muscled skin, black-haired with the underside and sides of his hair dyed pink that hung past his shoulders. Ears pierced and gold necklaces hung down into his partially open shirt.

But what really got to Yusaku was his eyes which were staring right at him too. They were intense, a beautiful gold color that almost looked as if they were  _ glowing. _

“Hello, My name is Varis Kagamine. Its a pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I'm back after a much needed break. To put it lightly I overwhelmed myself doing bingos to the point it was depressing me, plus I had lost confidence in my writing.
> 
> But Im back and with another story! A little sickness between family is still being worked on don't worry! Writing duels is just...incredibly hard and unfortunately a big part of a lot of characters story so that may slow down traction for it. But its all planned out and outlined! So it won't be abandoned.
> 
> Thank you so much for alot of your kind words, they really helped boost my confidence <3 <3<3


End file.
